


Kink Week

by ElletheBell



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Gags, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Various prompts exploring just about everything.
Relationships: James/Richard, Jeremy Clarkson/James May, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Spanking (Jeremy/Richard)

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to try and include everything I can think of in these stories but let me know if I'm missing any good kink/smut ideas. I tried to google as much as I could think of.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Richard breathed heavily as he lay over the table. 

Jeremy had taken great pleasure as well as time getting him to the edge and then pulling him back down. 

Richard could practically feel the older man's eyes fixated upon his exposed backside. 

"Such a needy little one aren't you?" Clarkson teased, running his hand over the small of Richard's back. He loved the way the smaller man twitched and trembled beneath his touch.

Richard moaned in response, further proving his partner's point. 

He was so hard and desperate for release. But he needed this, this thing that only Jeremy could give him.

"So demanding... Maybe it's time I teach you a lesson." Jeremy hushed.

He ran his hand over Richard's bare skin before swiftly giving two quick, hard slaps to his backside. 

Although he knew it was coming, the yelp that he let out still surprised him. Breathy and high. He moaned at the burning sensation that was left behind.

"Always such a naughty boy. I won't be stopping until you're ase is red and you've learned your lesson." Jeremy scolded as he brought his hand back and delivered several more rough slaps spacing them out just so.

Jeremy relished in the sight of his partner's red and abused skin, once a creamy white. Each stroke from him was a mark that Richard was his. 

Richard could feel tears flowing down his face, some catching his trembling lip. 

There was such an intense feeling of both pain and pleasure. He loved it, and he knew Jeremy knew it. 

The older man knew just what to say, and where to hit to get him to succumb to this side of himself. 

Every now and again he needed to let go. And Jeremy knew just how to take care of him during and also afterwards.

After a particularly hard slap Richard bit back a scream. He was so hard, so close to cumming. He could feel his erection pressed against himself stiff and leaking.

"Please." Richard cried out. 

He was sure he sounded desperate, so lost in pleasure as tears and sobs escaped him.

Jeremy stopped his punishment and reached down to fist Hammond's cock.

"Cum for me baby." He ordered as he pumped his fist. 

Richard felt himself release over the table, cum spraying his body and legs. He turned over after a moment and panted on his back, his hand reaching out for Jeremy.

Jeremy took hold of his hand and pulled him into an embrace. 

"God, you're hot." He chuckled, kissing the top of Richard's head. 

Richard hummed, enjoying the contact. 

Taking a step back he saw Jeremy was still very much needing a hand. 

"Your turn." He smiled before sinking to his knees.


	2. Oral Fixation (Jeremy/Richard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I realizd and also suspected, I was quite ambitious to title this and limit myself to one week. 😆😆. But here we are. And for the sake of continuity I'm keeping the title the same. Rest assured I do have the outlines for all other chapters, just not written out though.

Richard loved the comfort of something in his mouth. It was a grounding feeling for the younger man that Jeremy just had to exploit.

It wasn't as though the smaller man didn't deserve to be exploited. He was an absolute tease, pens, lollies, evwn sucking on his thumb or a finger as he studied the computer screen across from Jeremy. 

He even went as far as to moan quietly as he looked up from under his lashes two fingers in mouth whilst they were alone in the lift. 

Jeremy couldn't take it anymore and pushed the smaller man against the glossy wall. 

"The more you tease the harder you make it for yourself later." He hissed, pressing himself hard up against the small fit body.

And if that wasn't a challenge then he didn't know what was. 

At home Jeremy practically dragged the insolent man in by the arm, not unlike a naughty schoolboy who had been caught playing with fire.

"You little brat. On your knees." Clarkson commanded, pushing Richard to the ground before him.

"I've been so desperate for a shag and you, you have to go and be such a tease. If you want something in that greedy little mouth of yours I'll be sure to give it to you." Jeremy growled as he swiftly undid his belt.

Richard smiled at the prospect of finally getting to taste that large hard cock after so long. He knew he had been bad for being such a flirt but he couldn't resist. He wanted more than what his imagination could provide.

"By the time I'm done with you nothing but my cock will ever be able to satisfy you again. You're in for a long night." Jeremy warned.

"Then let's get started." Richard winked.

"You are incorrigible. I'll fix that little problem as well." Jeremy promised as he ran his fingers through the younger mans thick hair. 

Standing in the middle of the livingroom Jeremy forced his partner to open his delectable mouth and take his erection.

Jeremy sighed as Richard took it inch by inch, humming around the large member in bliss. 

Jeremy chuckled at the sight before him. Such a needy little thing, he was, pacified only by the cock of his partner. 

"You like that don't you." Jeremy teased, now thrusting in in earnest. 

Richard gurgled in agreement as he took Jeremy down his throat again and again. His saliva already starting to pool some in the corners of his mouth. He bobbed his head along with the thrust and listened, pleased, as the room was filled with the moans of his partner and the soft slapping sounds of flesh.

"Such a greedy little slut. So demanding, needing my big cock down your little mouth, tasting me and having me fill your belly with my cum." Jeremy breathed as he gripped Richard's hair and slammed into his tight throat.

The filthy words only served as an aide in making the younger man desperately hard. He keened amidst Jeremy's steady rhythm and pumped his hand in unison over his own erection.

"That's it baby, stroke yourself for daddy. I want to see you cum with my cock burried deep in your throat." Jeremy demanded. He was so close to cumming himself. He could feel the familiar warmth growing from his core.

Richard moaned loudly, sucking hard on the demanding member, he rubbed his tongue over the underside of it as it was thrust inward and outward.

He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and desperately looked up in silence begging for permission to let go with his large brown eyes.

Jeremy took pity on the young man and petted his hand over his hair once before giving him permission to cum.

If he didn't have his mouth stuffed at the moment he would have screamed from the pelasure. Instead he moaned blissfully as he came over himself and the floor on which he knelt.

Jeremy found himself finishing as well. He buried himself deep within Richard's throat filling him with ropes of his cum.

After he came down from his euphoria Jeremy placed a loving hand on the youngers jaw, however he didn't pull away.

Richard blinked up at him curiously and slowly started to pull back himself, only to find himself stopped by a commanding hand.

"You wanted it so badly you'll keep it right there." Jeremy commanded. 

Knowing he couldn't very well just stand there he guided Richard forward until he was kneeling before the couch whilst Jeremy leaned back for a rest. 

Perhaps, he thought, he would close his eyes for just a spell and enjoy the feeling of warmth surrounding him. 

Richard took a bit of time getting used to the flaccid member still filling his mouth. He swallowed around it and nuzzled the inner part of Jeremy's thigh and settled himself into a more comfortable position. He soon found himself closimg his eyes feeling quite used but nonetheless content.

Jeremy looked at the little view before him. Richard was fast asleep between his legs, he suckled on the cock in his mouth absentmindedly as his hand opened and closed in his lap. 

Such a beautiful and serene picture. Jeremy took in every angle, every shadow, committing it to memory. He was sure he would reflect upon this moment for years to come. 

Once Richard rose from his little kip he would be sure to wear him down some more. 

But for now he was content to stay still and let his little friend dream of all the fun they could have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far. 🧡🧡


	3. Pain play/gags (James/Jeremy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd switch it up a bit just in case there was any Jeremy/James fans out there😉.

James was done with listening to Jeremy run his mouth. There was a time when he finally had to draw the line and make the older man silent. 

Jeremy lay tied up on the bed, gag in mouth, surely cursing James albeit muffled.

"Quiet now." James tutted, dragging a leather strap up the bound man's inner thigh.

"In here, you listen to me. Only I can give you the release you need." James stated. He brought down the strap over Jeremy's semi erect cock causing the man to bite down on the gag and groan. 

Something about the pain brought with it an intense pleasure. They would take turns, the two of them, playing the role of master over slave. It didn't happen often enough but the orgasms were unlike any other.

"What did we say about being quiet?" James implored smirking. He knew the other man couldn't stifle his groans or yells. 

Jeremy fixed him with a glare, sadly unable to do anything more to the smug man. 

"I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." May smirked.

He brought into view a large vibrating plug. The same one that had driven Jeremy nearly insane on so many occasions.

"Let's play." James challenged, stepping closer.

He relished in the look of arousal and trepidation that Jeremy showed as the vibrator was worked into him slowly until it was fully set inside. 

James loved a good challenge as well as Jeremy did and he wanted to see how long he could draw this out. How long Jeremy could last.

Jeremy was startled by how suddenly the vibrator was switched on. It made him groan against the gag as his prostate was massaged intensely. 

The pleasure was intensified as James brought down the leather strap once more over his weeping cock. 

"Don't cum until I say." James ordered firmly, bringing the strap down once more leaving red lines against the other man's skin.

Jeremy grasped onto the ties that bound him to the bed, pulling against them to help distract him from his ministrations. As the whipping ebbed on his need for release grew. 

He looked up to see that James too was hard as well. His cock standing erect against his body. 

"I want to fuck you." James admitted after staring down at him for a moment. 

Jeremy was at the mercy of the other man as he waited for that wish to be fulfilled.

James pulled the vibrator out swiftly, making Jeremy shout from around the gag. The emptiness was short lived though as he was suddenly filled with James's hard cock. 

Wasting no time, the freed man thrust in hard and fast. The quick pounding and moans told Jeremy James didn't have much longer. 

"Fuck, Jez. Cum with me." James moaned as his member twitched and he came in his partner. 

Jeremy released, untouched, as James half lay over him. He thrust his hips upward absentmindedly as he finished his orgasm. 

Laying together, James unfastened the ties and gag. Freeing Jeremy to touch his partner wherever he pleased. 

"God, I'm sure I'll be feeling that tomorrow." The older man chuckled running a hand over his face. 

"Perhaps." James agreed, smirking. "But you can always get me back.


	4. James/Jeremy/Richard (cum kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, Im honestly quite suprised with how this one turned out. Fair warning ahead of time, ot may be a little descriptive... i dont know. But hopefully somebody out there likes it.

James and Jeremy had shared their fantasy with Richard. Of course, the youngest of the three had been more than happy to fulfill their desire.

It was after a long week and the three men had been relieved to finally be finished with their work and be fully able to relax at home.

Relaxing, of course, involved copious amounts of sex.

"Fuck, Jez, please." Richard whimpered from under the older man. 

Jeremy had pinned the younger man's hands to the bed and he was aggressively rutting into his needy hole. The sounds of sex filled the room and Richard gave a particularly desperate moan… He was close.

Jeremy schooled himself and pulled back leaving Richard breathing heavily, thrusting against nothing.

"Look at how desperate he is." James commented from beside Jeremy. He was languidly stroking his hard cock as he spoke.

Richard brought his hands down to touck himself, unable to take the feeling of nothingness any longer.

"No no." Jeremy chided, pulling the smaller hands away and giving a pinch to the delectable backside.

"Remember, we have our special surprise for you today." James smirked, stepping away from the bed momentarily.

Richard bot his lip, he knew what was coming but didn't know if he would be able to last.

"Calm down baby. We're going to make you feel so nice. Give you exactly what you want." Jeremy consoled, petting Richard's messy hair.

Richard's chest rose and fell a few more times before James reappeared before him.

He had in his hand a large syringe filled with fake cum. 

The look on their faces was positively devilish as the closed in on their needy boyfriend. 

Richard moaned contentedly as Jeremy kissed him deeply, the older man gently massaged his shoulders and arms as he did so. 

If he hadn't of been so sensitive he likely would not have felt the head of the syringe slide into his stretched hole. 

Richard gave a little whine knowing what was likely to come next.

"You're such a needy little thing. So desperate to have our cum deep inside you. Do you want to be filled all the way?" James questioned. He teased Richard, placing the syringe a little deeper within him. 

Richard was incredibly hard, he nodded at the prospect of taking so much cum. He wanted his boyfriends to see that he could do it, that he would happily take any load that they gave him.

"Good boy." James praised. 

Jeremy gave a final kiss before sitting up, he was stroking his cock over where Richard lay.

The sensation was incredible. Richard thought to himself as James started to inject the cum.

It was so much more than what he could have imagined, he started to wonder if he could take it all. 

"Rich, you don't know how hot you look right now." Jeremy moaned, pumping his cock as his boyfriend was filled. 

James was about one third of the way through and Richard was already keening beneath him. He breathed heavily as his belly was pumped fuller with the sticky liquid.

James paused to run his hand over Richard's stomach. It was still flat at this point but just knowing what was inside of him had him on the brink of cumming himself.

Richard shivered at the feeling of James's hand. He wanted desperately to be touched more. He reached out to grab onto James's strong fingers, pulling the hand up to his chest.

"I think someone is still desperate for attention." James chuckled to Jeremy. 

"I think you're right." Jeremy paused what he was doing and descended once more onto Richard. 

Their younger boyfriend sighed as he was kissed and petted. He had always been the one most demanding for physical contact. Not that either of the two would complain.

James plunged the syringe deeper and resumed his part. Richard was now at the halfway point. Jeremy thankfully held the younger man's hips still as Richard wriggled beneath them.

"Look at how well you are taking this gift." James praised, admiring the swell of the younger man's stomach. The sight of which was causing his cock to twitch against him.

Richard panted loudly as Jeremy sucked on his neck. He felt incredibly full, almost past his limit, but he wanted desperately to keep going. 

"How do you feel pet?" Jeremy asked, kissing Richard's collarbone. 

Richard whined and tried to catch his breath. He pulled onto Jeremy's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. Trying to ground himself.

"Mmm, f-fine." The smaller man gasped. 

James was almost to the end of the syringe and some of the cum had leaked from Richard's hole. He looked onto Richard's swollen stomach, filled as it was, and plunged the rest into him.

Richard panted and moaned, surprised with the sudden sensation. He felt as James quickly replaced the syringe with a plug, wanting to keep him filled.

"Look at that." Jeremy groaned as he resumed touching himself.

Richard lay on the bed, hips shallowly thrusting into the air feeling unfucked but claimed all the same.

James brought his hand back up to Richard's stomach, now full and raised. The sight making him shiver in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you? To be filled with our cum. To have yourself stretched so full you can hardly stand it." James groaned, fisting his cock. 

Richard nodded. He loved feeling owned. He wanted to be touched so desperately.

James came with a growl, spraying his cum over Richard's body. He ran his hand over the substance, spreading it over the younger man's chest. 

Jeremy followed closely, purposefully getting Richard's face and mouth. Painting him in his seed.

Hot, flushed, and incredibly horny, Richard groaned and pleaded for release.

James and Jeremy worked, pumping his cock several times before the younger man came hard.

James pulled the plug out from their youngest partner and watched as the mixture poured from his hole. 

Richard whimpered as he felt far too stimulated and closed his eyes breathing heavily.

"You were perfect Rich. So good for us." Jeremy praised. He slowly brought his hands up and down the younger man's arms.

"Absolutely perfect, thank you for trying this." James added, kissing Richard's temple.

"I think we owe you something extra special when you're feeling up to it." Jeremy whispered.

Richard sighed, unable to find words at the moment. He lay still as he let his boyfriend's take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, ive kind of been combining some of my prompts so if there is any ideas as to things you'd like to see. Please comment them below.🙏🙏🙏


	5. 5. Bath sex (Jeremy/Richard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally decided to update this. 😂😂  
> I mean... its only been forever.

Jeremy was in his livingroom reading an interesting murder mystery when Richard came in a smirk on his face. 

"Why are you so smiley?" Jeremy asked, putting a marker in between the pages as he closed his book.

"I have a surprise for you." The younger man said, hopping onto his boyfriend's lap and pecking him on the lips. 

"Oh? And what would that be?" He inquired, pulling Richard back for one more kiss. 

"I drew us a bath. Now we can take it together." Richard declared. 

"Not that I'm complaining but it's the middle of the day. Why are you wanting a bath now?" Jeremy asked, allowing his partner to pull him up the stairs. 

Richard threw a naughty look over his shoulder. 

"Because I want you to fuck me in the water." He said calmly.

Jeremy immediately felt his cock hardened. He didn't know why the younger man was so horny but he wasn't about to fight it.

"Careful what you wish for." Jeremy warned, pinning Richard against the wall and kissing him deeply as he cupped the smaller man's balls through his trousers.

"Fuck." Richard panted when Jeremy pulled back for air. "Bath. Now."

"So demanding." Jeremy tutted. "I'll be fixing that as well."

Richard laughed and then moaned as Jeremy squeezed his cock before walking the rest of the way to the bath.

Richard removed his clothing and quickly got into the water. He knelt in the tub watching as Jeremy took his time in removing his own articles of clothing.

Jeremy purposefully went slow, he wanted to see Richard squirm impatiently. The younger man hated having to wait for anything.

Finally he submerged himself in the hot water, the slapping sound of liquid echoed off the walls… Jeremy wondered what other sounds would echo. 

"About time." Richard said, moving to straddle his boyfriend. He hummed in pleasure as his erection rubbed against Jeremy's large hard cock.

"I hope you thought of everything," the older stated, restraining from thrusting his hips against Richard's. "Because I'm not fucking you without any lube."

Proudly Richard leaned forward, past Jeremy's shoulder and snagged the tube off of the small table where he had placed it earlier. He undid the cap and helped to spread it over his partner's large fingers. 

"You're incredibly amorous today." Jeremy quipped, guiding Richard's bottom up with his free hand. He didn't wait for permission and simply inserted one finger and then another. 

Soon Richard was moaning loudly, rocking his body against Jeremy's fingers. He bit his lip when a third and then finally fourth were added.

Jeremy watched, fascinated and hard as his little boyfriend fucked himself on his fingers, trying every time to hit his prostate.

"Jezza. Please." Richard whined, looking up with large brown eyes desperate for more. 

Jeremy removed his fingers, pulling the younger man in for a kiss. 

"I am going to fuck you so hard." He promised and without waiting for a response slammed his dick all the way into Richards' needy hole. 

"Mmn fuck." The smaller man panted, trying to steady himself by holding onto Jeremy's arms.

Jeremy did as promised and relentlessly pounded into his partner. The water splashing onto the tile flooring as Richard panted, mouth agape and eyes fluttering. 

"Such a needy little bitch. Wanting daddy to fuck you sensless in the water." He grunted, pulling all the way out and then slamming all the way in. 

Richard threw his head back, muttering nonsense. He was lost in the moment, the pleasure of being filled and stretched over and over again almost becoming too much.

"You want me to fill you with my cum, make you take it deep inside of you." Jeremy stated. He groaned when Richard clenched around him, tightening against his cock.

"H-harder." The younger man gasped. 

Jeremy, always one for the challenge, gripped Richard's hips tightly and slammed them down hard. He gave several deep thrusts.

Richard yelped in surprise but didn't fight it, he allowed the other man to fuck him until he couldn't make another sound. 

"Should have bought a plug and kept you filled." Jeremy rasped, getting closer to completion. "There's still plenty of time left in the day I suppose." The promise hung in the air. 

Richard quietly moaned, back arched as he pressed against his boyfriend and came in the water. He went completely limp, trusting Jeremy to keep him upright. 

After a few more pumps Jeremy came deep, spraying his large load into Richard's quivering hole. 

"Fuck." Jeremy sighed, coming down from his high. "That was intense." Richard nodded against his shoulder. 

"Uh uh." Jeremy tutted. "No sleeping, we're cleaning up and then I'm fucking you again." 

Richard looked up shocked. 

"You can't seriously expect me to go again after that. I have to rest." He whined. 

"Well. You should have thought this through better. You know me well enough to know that I meant what I said about plugging you with my cum buried inside." Jeremy smirked. 

He would have to several times if only to see Richard's face when he started anew. 

"Just give me five minutes." The smaller man said, slumping against Jeremy's larger chest. 

He let his boyfriend drag his fingers over his back and shoulders, his breath finally slowing enough for him to close his eyes and enjoy the silence. 

Jeremy grinned, thinking of all the different possibilities the evening held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈 Please let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think. These will probably be a little shorter as far as stories go but very to the point. Haha.😏😏


End file.
